


Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was going to be one of those days at X-Factor Investigations. Rictor could tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96476) by [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/vjcl)

Download: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rain-rain-dont-go-away) | 9.7 MB | 12:56


End file.
